Matar te cuesta todo lo que eres
by drahuesos
Summary: Cuando notó que el peso de la espada se hundía en la carne humana, Peeta cerró los ojos y intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no hacía aquello para proporcionar diversión a los habitantes del Capitolio, de que seguía sin ser una pieza de los Juegos.


_Yo, otra vez. Esta vez se trata de un insight (?) de Peeta durante los 74º Juegos del Hambre, cuando los profesionales y él matan a la chica que enciende la hoguera mientras Katniss está subida a un árbol. Sea como sea, espero que no os decepcione demasiado y os guste :)._

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:** ubicado durante los 74º Juegos del Hambre, en la segunda parte del libro, cuando Peeta vuelve a rematar a la chica de la hoguera.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Todo propiedad de Suzanne Collins, las editoriales y las productoras de cine correspondientes. El resto, interpretación mía y sin lucro alguno. La frase en cursiva pertenece al libro _Los Juegos del Hambre_, de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Matar te cuesta todo lo que eres**

* * *

Cato le tendió una espada mientras el resto de profesionales lo miraban ansiosos. La chica del 2 no le quitaba el ojo de encima, como esperando a que se decidiera a actuar, mientras que jugueteaba habilidosamente con el cuchillo que tenía entre manos. Los dos tributos del Distrito 1 tampoco dejaban de observarlo fijamente. Aunque ninguno de ellos se lo había propuesto, aquella era la oportunidad perfecta para que Peeta les demostrara que era leal al _equipo_ e iba a ayudarlos a encontrar a Katniss, que estaba perdida en algún lugar desconocido de la Arena. Al fin y al cabo Peeta era la mejor oportunidad que tenían de hallar a la muchacha en el estadio.

—Venga, enamorado, estrénate. —El corpulento chico del Distrito 2 no tenía reparos en animarlo a que fuera a cometer su primer asesinato.

Peeta avanzó sin mucha decisión, haciendo crujir algunas ramas del suelo a su paso. Al otro lado de la arboleda, la columna de humo procedente de una hoguera se erigía en el cielo, anunciando la posición de alguno de los tributos que habían sobrevivido al baño de sangre de la Cornucopia. Conforme iba avanzando por el bosque y se alejaba del lugar donde había dejado a los profesionales, el muchacho recordó la conversación que había tenido con Katniss en el tejado del Centro de Entrenamiento.

—_Cuando llegue el momento estoy seguro de que mataré como todos los demás._

Siempre había imaginado que el momento al que se refería iba a ser uno en el que tuviera que luchar por su vida, donde matar significaba librarse de una muerte segura y no hacerlo implicaba no regresar con vida a casa. (Aunque puede que esto último lo tuviera asumido desde que su nombre fue elegido en la Cosecha.) Nada más lejos de la realidad.

No tardó en llegar a la hoguera encendida en mitad del bosque y en encontrarse a una chica inclinada sobre el fuego para entrar en calor. Estaba tan concentrada en no perecer de frío que había ignorado por completo que el humo delataría su posición enseguida. Así que cuando Peeta se acercó por la espalda a la muchacha, ésta ni siquiera notó su presencia. No lo hizo hasta que el hijo del panadero estuvo demasiado cerca y fue tarde para coger un arma, si es que la tenía, o escapar. Puede que también estuviera demasiado asustada como para reaccionar.

El chico alzó la espada para asestar un golpe rápido y, con suerte, mortal. La tributo de la hoguera intentó taparse y protegerse la cara y el cuerpo con los brazos, y el primer sablazo impactó contra las extremidades de la chica. La hoja afilada del arma se encargó de destrozar la chaqueta de la muchacha allí donde había rozado con el tejido, y algunas gotas de sangre se derramaron en el suelo. Peeta repitió el proceso por segunda vez y esta vez tuvo algo más de suerte y su contrincante, aunque no había opuesto ninguna clase de resistencia, cayó al suelo, sin moverse. Un charco de sangre comenzó a inundar el suelo del bosque y a hacerse cada vez más grande conforme iban pasando los segundos.

Peeta, que se imaginaba que matar a otro ser humano era horrible y desagradable, no se equivocaba, y se quedó mirando fijamente el charco de la tierra durante unos instantes. Sin embargo, matar a aquella chica le había resultado demasiado fácil, aunque siempre había creído que para cometer un asesinato eran necesarios muchos menos escrúpulos que los que él tenía.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, el cañón no sonó, y cuando volvió con los profesionales, éstos empezaron a dudar de que Peeta realmente la hubiera matado. A éste no le quedaba la menor duda del charco de sangre que había visto en el suelo, pero quizá las heridas que le había provocado a la tributo no fueran del todo graves como para morir en un lapso corto de tiempo. Así que decidió volver.

Esta vez sí le costó mucho más afrontar la situación. La vio tendida en el suelo y agarrando un pequeño montoncito de tierra con las manos aprovechando sus últimas fuerzas, y antes de pensarlo mucho más y que los profesionales llegaran y acabaran por él el trabajo de una forma mucho más sangrienta de la que ya era necesaria, Peeta se encargó de que la muchacha no volviera a moverse nunca más.

Cuando notó que el peso de la espada se hundía en la carne humana, Peeta cerró los ojos y intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que no hacía aquello para proporcionar diversión a los habitantes del Capitolio, de que seguía sin ser una pieza de los Juegos. Al menos lo intentó, porque cuando sacó la espada del cadáver de la chica, y el ruido del cañonazo hirió el aire, Peeta sintió que había dejado de ser él por completo.


End file.
